Ocarina of Time: Twilight's Story
by SpazzySpaz15
Summary: Meet Twilight. An unusual girl who is a Zora when her skin's wet and a Hylian when dry. With the Triforce of Courage and her fathers sword by her side, she meets Link then 7 years later battle together to defeat Gannondorf. Read on to fnd out what happens
1. Prolog

In the land of Hyrule, there lived a strange creature. This was no ordinary creature though; in fact she is the most unique person in all the land. Her name is Twilight, born to a Hylian Knight and a Zora Queen. Her parents were deeply in love, but they both knew it was highly dangerous for the two of them to be together. The father could easily be killed for his actions because he was supposed to be married to the princess of the kingdom. He refused to be married to someone who didn't love him. When the Zora begged him to, because she knew it was the best for both of them, he ignored her. He would rather die than be married to a spoiled princess. This made the queen happy. They kept their affair a secret for a very long time and they both remained happy for a long period. Then the Queen had wonderful news to share with her love one evening when they were together. She was pregnant with His child, and with the news brought great happiness to both of them. This happiness, however, did not last long. Six months later, the Queen was well on her way with her pregnancy, and the Knight couldn't be any happier than what he felt that night. As he returned home on his horse he couldn't stop thinking about his new child on their way into his life. When he arrived, he was ambushed by his own men. They had found out his little secret about this Zora Queen and was given orders to kill his love. He refused. He knew that if he killed her, he would also kill his baby. His men tied him up, and then they left to go kill the Zora Queen. He struggled to get himself free to save his family. Once He was free from his roped, he got on his horse and rode to her rescue. As he arrived, he found his pregnant love running for her life away from the flames the consumed the lake of her kingdom. As she ran into his arms, he felt the slightest kick from his baby. This was going to be good bye for him. He kissed the Queen one last time and told her to head to the land of Hyrule. There he knew they would both be safe and away from any harm. The Queen rejected the idea and said she would rather die than leave his side, but the Knight told her to go and live, if not for him then for their child. He was upset that he would miss the birth, but knew it was for the best. Just before she left, the Knight turned to her and said, "Name our daughter Twilight. For it is this name that she will begin a great adventure with the night sky guiding her way." Without questions, the Queen road off, and the Knight meet his fate. He died that night saving his family. The Queen eventually made it to Hyrule, but exhausted from her travels. She found Lake Hylia and sought refuge in Zora's Domain. Three months later, the Queen gave birth to a daughter, just like the Knight said she would, but sadly she couldn't be alive for very long. As her Daughter turned three, the Queen became ill and knew that she would soon join her Knight in shining armor soon. She told Twilight about her heritage and what would happen if her skin dried. As of now, being surrounded by water, Twilight would be a Zora, but if her skin became dry, she would change in to a Hylian. With these final words, the Queen took her final breaths, and died. Twilight was parent less, but lucky for her the King of Zora's Domain took her in as his own alongside his own daughter, Ruto. Twilight grew up to be the most beautiful Zora anyone ever laid on. She went on a great adventure, but in order to get there; we start when she is 10 years old. This adventure would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter One: Unpleasant Surprise

Ruto splashed water against my face in order to get my attention. Of course I was dozing off during one of our talks about who I really was, but I really didn't want to listen to her. She maybe my sister, but she was beyond annoying!

"TWILIGHT! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" She yelled as I wiped water from my face.

"Sorry, Ruto…was it really necessary to splash me with water? I'm standing right here," I had to ask. She shouldn't have treated me like this, but she did anyways. She was after all Daddies' Little Girl. I was just their adoptive daughter. My mother died when I was little, but my memories of her are burned into my mind so I never forget her.

"I was just asking you if you ever wondered if you should find your dad's kingdom. I mean…you are eleven now, don't you want to know where you really come from?" She asked changing her tone of voice.

"I haven't thought about it. Honestly though…I'd rather not know."

"Why not?"

"Everything I need to know…is written in the stars. I look up at night, and I see home. Both my mother and my father are up there waiting for me. Someday I'll join them, but that's only when they're ready for me. That's all I can ask for." I sighed and looked up into the stars. There they were…the two brightest stars that I saw every night. Somehow I knew that these two little stars were my parents watching down on me and guiding me through my life.

"It's such a beautiful night out. Why can't it be like this forever?" Ruto asked as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Before I got the chance to answer a Zora popped out of the water splashing cold water on both of us. Ruto was pissed.

"Princess Ruto! Princess Twilight! The King is looking for the two of you. I am here to escort you home!" He ordered. I didn't want to cause any problems, so I dived back in the water and stayed by the Zora's side. Ruto, however, refused to come along. She really loved pissing off father, but this was no time to be goofing off. So I decided to be stupid and grab her foot and pull her in. It made her mad, and I had to swim for my life to escape her wrath. It worked though. I lured her back home against her will and without her knowing. She didn't realize what I had done until the Zora that came to get us closed the gate that lead to Lake Hylia behind her.

"Twilight, thank you for getting your sister to come back to me." My father said as I got out of the water. Ruto tired hiding, but she couldn't get away. Father dismissed me and with that I was escorted away from my sister. My chambers were cold and damp, and I hated how there wasn't a window anywhere so I could see the stars. My room has always been damp, but that was because the King doesn't like my other self. He sees it as a curse that should be hidden and kept away from the world. I wasn't three anymore, all I wanted was freedom from this place. Then something caught my eye. It was my Ocarina. The one that Princess Zelda herself, had given me. It has been the only thing that's kept me sane all these years. Its dark blue surface glimmered in the faint light. On the mouth piece was the Triforce. Every time I looked at it, something inside me blazed. I picked it up and started playing. In no time I was calm and my normal self again. I could instantly feel myself being taken away from my room and out somewhere open and free. There was nothing that could hold me back. Then Ruto barged in upset and very mad.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! This is completely stupid. Twilight…I'm out of here!" Ruto shouted as I pulled away from my ocarina. Whenever she had a talk with father, she always returned upset. This time was different. She was REALLY pissed off at whatever father had told her.

"Ruto?...What's wrong? Why are you so mad?" I had to ask.

"Fathers arranged for me to marry. He's serious this time...I hate to leave you alone, Twilight, but father's gone too far this time. I'm leaving!" She started to leave, but I grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Please…Don't leave me, Ruto," I said.

"I'm not running away. I'm just going into hiding," She said.

"Inside Lord Jabu-Jabu?" I asked.

"Where else would I go? That's the only place where I know I'll be fine. Wanna follow me? I need to get the Zora's Sapphire before I go into hiding. Apparently, that's the engagement ring that I have to give to my fiancé tomorrow." She yacked as we left the room. We snuck past the guards easily and made it outside to Lord Jabu-Jabu's shrine. I thought ahead and brought a fish for him as an offering. He took it and allowed us to go inside. Lord Jabu-Jabu loved us and allowed us to take adventures inside him whenever we wanted, but lately he's been acting strange. Once we were inside, we both knew what was wrong. There were monsters everywhere! I had to fight them off using my fins, which are electrically charged, while Ruto just used her fists (which didn't end up working for her, so I ended up killing all of the monsters in the entrance).

"Now I see…Lord Jabu-Jabu wanted us to see this. He's been acting strange ever since that weird Ganondorf came and told father to give him the sapphire. Ruto…We need help."

"And where are we going to get that? From father? Not in a million years would he understand us!" Ruto protested against my idea about as fast as I had brought it up.

"Then what do we do? It's not like there's a hero just standing right outside the door way waiting to jump to our rescue." I said with a hit of doubt that was obvious to her.

"Take this and throw it into Lake Hylia. Whoever brings it back will surely be able to help us." She said as she handed me a bottle with a note in it. I knew what the note said so I wasn't curious to find out what else she wanted from me. With our final words, she vanished deeper inside Lord Jabu-Jabu. I made my exit and headed to the gate that leads to Lake Hylia. Lucky for me, Father trusts and respects me enough to leave whenever I wanted and knew that I would come back. I did exactly what Ruto told me to do and put the bottle deep enough so that someone would find it. I returned home before Father would realize that I was missing. I went to bed early that night. I knew Ruto was going to be safe, but somehow I just felt uneasy about this whole turn of events. With my luck, which is never any good, some guy would come tomorrow, find her message in the bottle, and help us rescue Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Morning came sooner than expected. As expected, father was causing a huge racket over Ruto's "Disappearance." He must have asked me dozen times if I knew anything about her being missing, but I played dumb and said she never came to our room last night (my usual crap that I tell him when Ruto is avoiding him). I still had to attend all my classes, but they were all cut short because they were all on the search for Ruto. I took this advantage and made an escape to Lake Hylia. Before I snuck through the gate though, I bumped into a kid wearing a green tunic.

"Excuse me, Sir. I didn't mean to run into you," I said as I bowed and begged for him to forgive me.

"It's ok. I'm looking for King Zora. Can you show me where he is?" He asked

"You mean my father?"

"Uh…Maybe?"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHOW US THE WAY?!" Someone shouted. I didn't see anyone at first, but then all of the sudden a Blue glow was right in my face. I've read about creatures like these. This boy must be known as a Kokiri, a race of people that are forever children, and are accompanied by a fairy. Something was very different about this paring though. To my surprise the fairy was strong and pushed me off the ledge causing me to dive into the water.

"NAVI! Would you PLEASE stop attacking everyone we ask for help!?" The boy shouted back.

"It's your fault for getting us lost remember?!" She argued.

"Well sorry that I couldn't be more help to you," he sneered.

By the look of both of them I could make out this much, they had been traveling for a long time and it was blindingly obvious that they were hungry and dehydrated. I planned on getting them cleaned and fed before they presented themselves to my father. With a mighty leap I was able to get out of the water and back up on the ledge I was knocked off of.

"If you'll come with me I can properly take care of you. My father will not approve of you going in like this. I can feed you too," I said before they got into another argument. Without any fuss, they followed me to my room where I gave them water and a place to bathe for a few minutes while I went out and got food for the two of them. By the time I returned with food, they were cleaned up and presentable to father. After they ate, I got to know them a little better. The fairy was obviously named Navi (Probably Hyrule's most annoying person on the face of the planet) and the boy's name was Link. They came from the Kokiri Forest and they were on a quest for Princess Zelda. Their quest was to collect the 3 sacred gems from the leader of Hyrule: the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire. I didn't have the heart to tell them where the sapphire was…mainly because I was afraid of how they would react to it being covered in Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach acids. After we talked, it was time for them to meet father. Who knew how well this would go.

When we arrive at the throne room I reminded Link and Navi how to act in front of my father. When we entered all hell broke loose. Father about flipped when he discovered the messenger of the Royal Family was actually a child, but that quickly changed. Link didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out a bottle. In it was a letter, but not just any letter. This bottle belonged to Ruto. I knew this, because I was the one who place it at the bottom of Lake Hylia. He was going to help us, and he looked strong enough to finish the job too.

"Father, you have to allow him to pass. Ruto is in danger," I begged.

"Fine. I will allow him to pass, but you, Twilight, will stay behind and go back to your studies."

"I've been done for a while father…You sent most of my teachers off to go search for Ruto. None have returned. Besides, Link's going to need some help searching for Ruto. You know Lord Jabu-Jabu only allows Ruto and me to go inside him and heal him," I said. Father knew there was no way out of this one. I was right though. Lord Jabu-Jabu would only allow Ruto and myself inside him to cleanse him whenever he became ill or sick. Without any more arguments, father moved and allowed us to pass.

"Whoa! He's huge!" Navi cried.

"Well what you expect? A tiny fish ate my sister? It's logical if you think about it."

"What's logical about a giant fish?! Other than the fact that it would probably cook for a great fillet," she babbled.

"Keep talking like that in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu and see how much he likes you after," I argued. Man is she annoying!

"How are we supposed to get inside?" Link asked. I was surprised that he didn't start stabbing Lord Jabu-Jabu, but I'm sure if Navi was in his shoes, it'd be a different story.

"Well, we're gonna need one of these," I said as I came up from the water and handed him a fish.

"How is this supposed to get us inside?" Navi asked.

"Offer it to him. It will show Lord Jabu-Jabu that you mean him no harm and you only wish to help him. He'll open his mouth if you're generous enough." I explained.

Something was very different about Lord Jabu-Jabu. I didn't pick up on it at first, but instead of calmly allowing us to walk inside him, he sucked us all in. It was dark at first, but my eyes adjusted quickly.

"Uh…Link? You might want to get up now," I ordered.

"Why?"

"The bigger question is can you fight with that sword?"

"You bet I can!"

"Good. Cause you're gonna need it. Right now."


	3. Chapter 2: Lord JabuJabu

Chapter 2: Lord Jabu-Jabu

"I hope you can fight on your own Link, I've got some other monster to deal with!" I shouted as I got close to one of the monsters. It dived back into the water. Seeing as how I was the only one who could dive and stay there for an extended period of time, I went after that one while Link handled the other. It didn't take me long to kill the one in the water, so I gave Link a hand and stunned the monster. After it was dead, we took a moment to catch our breath.

"What was that thing, Navi?" Link asked.

"That is what's known as an Octorock. The key to defeating them is to deflect their fire back at them. Luckily it only takes them one hit to cause an instant knock out!" She explained.

"Miss? What's going on here?" Link asked as he helped me up.

"Well first off allow me to introduce myself. My name it Twilight and as you can see…I'm not your average Zora. I actually come from a distant kingdom outside of Hyrule, but I was born and raised in Zora's Domain," I said. I brushed myself off after Link had helped me up and it took him a few second to process the information I just gave him. I knew when he understood my life story when his face grew a solemn expression. I didn't need to tell him that my mother died a long time ago.

"That doesn't explain all the monsters inside Jabu-Jabu!" Navi shouted.

"First of all its' LORD Jabu-Jabu! Secondly, these monsters started to appear shortly after a strange man came here. I think his name was Ganondorf? I don't remember though, however, he did demand that we give him our Zora's Sapphire in exchange for his protection," I explained.

"Your people denied it though?" Link asked.

"Yes. Father didn't believe him and felt something strange about him. I think at first he was going to say yes, but my sister and I talked him out of the deal. For some reason, I felt sick looking at him and it felt like I knew him from somewhere," I said.

"Do you know where?"

"Not a clue, but the feeling I had obviously had something to do with my past. Personally though, I don't care anymore. I know someday that I'll join them, and that's good enough for me," I said.

"You Sure-"

"Now let's go find my sister!" I interrupted Navi before she could give me her sympathy. That was one of the things I didn't need. Neither one of them said anything for a while so I took the advantage and channeled Lord Jabu-Jabu's feelings (something only I could do). I tried asking him here Ruto was but I wasn't getting anything. We walked for a while and still noting from Lord Jabu-Jabu about Ruto. I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when Link pulled me back.

"What's the big idea?!" I shouted.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention, Princess! You almost ran into that pillar!" Navi yelled at me. Confused I looked up, but I couldn't believe what I was seeing

"Navi…that's not a pillar…that's a tumor!"

"So what do I do?" Link asked.

As I looked at the tumor I tried finding its weak spot and I easily found it. It swooped down to attack at the same time I pulled out my boomerang.

"Link! Catch!" I shouted.

"What am I aiming for?"

"When that tumor comes down aim that boomerang for the top. Don't worry about missing, that boomerang will always hit its target." As I explained, Link was set to aim and take down the tumor. It came down again and Link released. It hit its target and came right back to Link. As soon as the tumor fell I rushed to it and discharged it using my fins. This was the only sure way I could think of to make sure this doesn't grow back. As soon as I did that I could hear Lord Jabu-Jabu's thanks resonating through his whole body.

"Ganondorf must have casted a spell on him," Navi said.

"That would make sense, Navi. Those Octorocks from earlier were certainly his work. You ok, Twilight?" Link asked.

"I'm fine…According to Lord Jabu-Jabu there are at least two more tumors. Plus I know where my sister is now. Once we remove the tumors we'll be able to get to the room where she's being held," I explained.

"Here's your boomerang back," said Link as he extended his hand offering the golden treasure.

"Keep it. You're going to need it more than I will. Think of it as a gift from the Zora's. That boomerang might miss its' target from time to time, but if there's one thing it will always do, it will always come back to its' owner," I explained.

"Won't you need it though?" Navi asked.

"No. You see, the fins on my arms are charged with electricity and they can also detach themselves which are better than the boomerang. Plus they're my main weapon of choice so I have no use for the boomerang anymore. I only used it when my sister was around so she'd have a weapon, but she was worthless anyways so I'm glad it can actually get some use from you." I said with a smile on my face. "Anyways we should keep moving. We still have to get rid of two more tumors. Then my sister has to be rescued, and don't worry. I'll make sure your efforts aren't in vain or go to waste."

"Alright then, where's the next tumor?" Navi asked.

"According to Lord Jabu-Jabu there's another one in the room up ahead. I'll be able to help you with this one. That last tumor just surprised me, but I'm ready to do anything it takes to make sure Lord Jabu-Jabu gets better. It is my job after all to protect him," I said.

We traveled further into Lord Jabu-Jabu. Link and I easily destroyed the next tumor and took the last one out with ease. We returned to a different part of Lord Jabu-Jabu and discovered a secret passage that would lead to my sister. It sure wasn't easy, but we finally found her.

"RUTO!" I screamed as I ran to her. Right as she turned around I threw my arms around her and started to cry.

"Twilight?! What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay and keep father distracted while I was hiding from this stupid engagement," she yelled.

"I found help! These people found the bottle you told me to throw into Lake Hylia. They're strong sister…please give them a chance." I begged.

"He looks weak…I'm guessing that you've done most of the work so far, but that doesn't surprise me one bit." Another thing I hated about my sister, she's too judgmental and refuses to give things (or people) a chance.

"Ruto, please…He's pulled own weight to get here with me. In fact he's stronger than me and he's an excellent fighter," I explained.

"Fine…What is your name, Peasant?!" She demanded.

"Ruto!"

"What?! I asked a question and I demand and answer."

"I apologize for my sister's rudeness. She's not normally like this."

"Well it's obvious to see why King Zora wants you to get married. Anyways I'm Navi."

"You have no right to bring up my idiotic father and his stupid plans for me you Imp!"

"I am not an Imp! I'm a fairy your royal Snootiness!"

I knew my sister would flip over that statement, so before she opened her big mouth, I wrapped my fins around her mouth and fought her.

"Navi…can you PLEASE be respectful of the princess? That was really rude to say…even for you," Link begged. Navi calmed down and decided to hide in Link's hat. Even though she wasn't visible, my sister was still mad.

"Before you even think about biting my fin think about what happened the last time you did that. You couldn't talk for a month," I reminded her. She instantly calmed down, and I released my grip on her.

"I'm so sorry about Navi, Princess Ruto. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Link," he said as he properly introduced himself.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyways, Twilight?"

"Lord Jabu-Jabu has been restless since we came in last night. As it turned out, he had three tumors within his body. With Link's help I was able to destroy the tumors and discharge them so they wouldn't grow back. However, Lord Jabu-Jabu had been telling me the same thing over and over since I got here. There's something bigger inside him…and it's not a tumor."

"Do you know what he's trying to tell you?"

"Not a clue. I keep asking, but I don't get anything from him."

"Wait, how are you talking to him?" Link asked.

"Simple. I can send electromagnetic pulses to Lord Jabu-Jabu and in a few minuet's he'll respond through his body behavior. It's something my mother taught me when I was little."

"Weird, but ok."

"Ha if you think that's weird you should see her when her-"

"Can it, Ruto! That's my personal information. Not yours," I snapped. I didn't want her to share my secret. The secret of my life is about as easy as trying to balance on a small fish. Who am I kidding…What's normal about my life…Ruto knows how much it hurts me when she talks about what I look like when my skin's dry, but sometimes she forgets.

"…Sorry Twilight…"

"It's fine. Anyways we should get moving. According to Lord Jabu-Jabu, if we go down through here we should find a room that will lead us to the problem."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Link said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Not so fast!"

"What now, Ruto?!" I complained.

"You, Link. Carry me. I refuse to walk around anymore." She demanded

"Uh…"

"Just do it, Link. Otherwise we'll just have to deal with her constant whining. Believe me when I say that is NOT something you want to hear." Without another word, Link picked Ruto up and carried her around. She tried making small talk with link, but it didn't work. He was too focused on following me and making sure he didn't miss any of my instructions. It wasn't long until we found a room.

"THERE IT IS!" Ruto shouted

"There what is?" I asked, but I didn't need an answer. All I had to do was look at what she was pointing at.

"Link toss me up there this instant!" She ordered. He did so and picked up the item.

"YOU LOST THE ZORA'S SAPPHIRE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, RUTO?!" I was furious. If she had lost that, our existence would cease to exist, me in particular.

"Relax, Twilight! I found it ok? When I came in her last night I got frightened by one of the tumors you talked about that I dropped it. Before I could retrieve it the tumor picked it up and dragged it away. We found it now so Link, it would be so kind of you to take me home RIGHT NOW!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! She made it sound like losing the sapphire was nothing. She was getting an earful from me tonight after all of this. Something was extremely wrong tough. As soon as Link took a step closer to Ruto, a platform lifted Ruto up and she disappeared.

"Link…brace yourself. Things are about to get ugly." I said.

Link drew his sword and shield, and I made sure my fins were charged and ready to attack. However, nothing could have prepared us for what came down and took Ruto's place.

"My goddess…what is that thing?!"


	4. Chapter 3: Battle for Lord JabuJabu

Chapter 3: Battle for Lord Jabu-Jabu

"Navi, what is that thing?!" Link shouted as the monster charged at us. She flew out of his hat and examined the creature.

"This thing is known as a Bigocto! Unfortunately I don't know its weak spot. Sorry but on your own with this!" She explained. I knew there had to be another way around this, so I looked for an alternative. I found it too.

"Link, Stop following that thing and let it attack me! I know how to stop it! Just stay behind it no matter what!" I shouted. Link did as he was told. The monster charged for me, but little known to him I had a little surprise for him. Just before he got inches to my face, I detached my fins and caused the monster to become paralyzed.

"NOW LINK! Attack this monster while I have it stunned! This won't last long so hurry!" It didn't take Link long to react, there was a spot on the monsters back that opened as soon as he was stunned and Link stabbed that spot. The Bigocto shriveled up and died on the spot. It took me a second to realize that I was injured. I decided to ignore that fact and just move on, but someone refused to ignore it.

"Twilight, your bleeding!" Navi shouted. Just as the words left her mouth, Link looked at my side and saw the damage. It was worse than it seemed, but I chose to ignore the pain and move on. Link, however, grabbed my wrists and forced me to a halt.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch and will heal in a few days. Don't worry about it. Let's just find my sister and get out of here." I stated as I shook loose from Link's grasp. Who was I kidding! This wound hurt like crazy! The pain was becoming unbearable, but I had to get over my weakness and move on. I needed to save my sister (no matter how annoying she is).

"Would you just sit still for two seconds and at least let me look at it," Link gently stated. I knew I couldn't fight. I was starting to feel a little weak, but I wasn't about to let a little scratch slow me down. Still, I decided to listen to Link and sat down. As he examined my side, I took this chance to ask Lord Jabu-Jabu if he had something to tie this cut off with. He didn't, but lucky for me that Link happened to have something on him.

"So how bad is it?" I couldn't help but ask him once he finished tying the bandage.

"It's pretty deep, but it's nothing too serious. I'm just surprised at how well you're acting about this. Most girls freak out at the sight of blood." Link stated as he helped me up.

"Please, if it's one thing I'm not, it's being a girly-girl. This is where my similarities with Ruto cut off." I stated.

"You aren't related to Ruto are you, Twilight?" Navi blurted. Link told her to shut it, but I couldn't avoid the subject any longer. That story had to wait though. From a large chamber we heard screaming. I could instantly tell who that voice belonged too. I didn't even need to say anything to Link when I saw him sprint beside me. He was faster than me at the moment, so he grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me along beside him. We raced to the chamber and found Ruto hiding in a corner.

"What is that thing?!" Navi asked. My mother had only mentioned this type if illness and the monster that came with it, but I never knew that this actually existed!

"That monster is known as Barinade! That explains all the Tumors we had to destroy inside Lord Jabu-Jabu! Link! We need to destroy that thing before he has the chance to kill Lord Jabu-Jabu!" I stated. This monster was very dangerous. It was protected by electric jellyfish and could only be attacked in the center, but it had to be stunned first.

"Link, use the boomerang I gave you earlier! We need to stun Barinade in order to attack him!"

"What about the jellyfish?" Link asked.

"I'll take care of those. Just aim for the center of his body. If it's stunned the jellyfish will move away from it and it will give me the chance to kill those so you can focus on the main body," I explained.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Link shouted as he pulled the boomerang out and aimed for Barinade's body. As the boomerang mad contact with the main body the jellyfish detached from the core and left it wide open for Link to attack. As he made his way towards Barinade, the jellyfish swarmed to me. This was to be expected and so far my plan was working, the jellyfish were charged with electricity and sensed another source coming from me. I took aim and once they were all gathered close enough I detached my fins from my arms and took them out with one blow. As they died I looked to Link, he was deeply struggling with Barinade so after the last jellyfish was destroyed, I rushed to his side and aimed my fins at Barinade. It was just close enough for me to stun it while Link recovered some of his strength.

"Link, I have Barinade paralyzed, but this won't last long! Finish him off so Lord Jabu-Jabu can live in peace once again!" I shouted while keeping my fins locked onto Barinade.

Link got up, jumped, and drove his sword into the heart of the beast. Barinade slowly began to deteriorate. Link helped me up from the ground and gently carried me to Ruto. My wound was extremely painful, but I pushed that aside as I walked alongside Link.

"You guys are so SLOW! Would it kill you to pick up the pace a little bit?" Ruto said obviously annoyed.

"Well your just gonna have to wait a little longer, Princess Ruto! Can't you see that your sister's injured? She needs help," Navi said. I had almost forgotten she was with us because she was hiding in Link's hat for a long period of time. Normally Ruto would be furious with a comment such as that, but she wasn't paying any attention to Navi. She was staring at Link...and she was blushing.

"Well you two were very...brave. Can we please go now?" She asked.

"Yes Ruto. Let's go back to father."

Link carried me the whole time until we exited Lord Jabu-Jabu and once we were out, he gently put me down. As soon as I touched the water, my injuries healed and I returned back to normal. Ruto was still blushing even after we were out of Lord Jabu-Jabu. It was obvious to me that she wanted Link to be her husband but Zora and Hylian don't exactly go together. My parents were a perfect example of that.

"You really were brave back there, Link. If there's anything I can give you as a token of my thanks, please name it and it's yours."

"I want the Spiritual Stone."

"Alright, you can have it. I was supposed to give it to the Zora who was supposed to be my husband, but I guess I can let you borrow it," Ruto said as she sighed. She handed him the stone and was then summoned to father's throne room. She was going to get an earful from him now. Link stood there holding the Zora's Sapphire in his hands.

"When you hold the Zora's Sapphire you're holding onto your newfound friends. I hope our tribe's stone will help you on your journey. Where will you go next?" I asked him. Navi was eager to leave, but Link wanted to stay for a little while longer.

"I need to go see Princess Zelda. She and I are planning on killing Ganondorf before he has the chance to destroy Hyrule. You said earlier that he came here for the stone?" Link asked.

"Yes. He told my father that if we gave him the Zora's Sapphire then he would protect us from any danger that would befall us in the future. I didn't like him and neither did Ruto. It took everything we knew to convince father that he was a horrible man. However, father is too blind to see the darkness that surrounds him," I explained

"King Zora really isn't your father, right?"

Out of the blue, Link asked the question. I knew I couldn't avoid the subject any longer than I already was. So it was time he knew the truth about me.

"No. I'm not blood related to him. He took me in when my mother died."

"What happened?" Link hesitantly asked.

"Before I was born, my mother and father lived in a kingdom far away from Hyrule. Father was a noble Hylian knight and my mother was the queen of the Zora tribe. According to mother, she saved my father from almost drowning in the river and it took her at least a month to gather up her courage and show this noble knight who had saved him. He visited the lake every night hoping she would find him, and once their eyes connected...It was love at first sight. This love was forbidden though, and the both knew that, but neither one of them said anything. When they found out they were going to be having me, mother was scared at first but my father reassured her that he would protect us no matter what the cost was. One evening, Father was arrested for refusing to marry the princess of the land and knew that they would lead an attack on mother's kingdom. He broke free of jail and hurried to the lake. Lucky for mother that she escaped in time, because father found her running away from the blazing kingdom of the lake. Without saying anything, father told my mother to get on his horse and ride to the land of Hyrule...and she did. Once she gave birth to me she protected me until the day she died," I said as I slowly turned around to look at Link.

"Wait! If your mother was a Zora...and your father was Hylian...what does that make you?" Navi asked.

"As you can see, right now I'm a Zora but I'm very different from the others here. Once my Skin is dry, my fin changes into grey silvery hair and I gain Hylian blood. Also my fins disappear along with the marking by my eyes. King Zora thinks of tis as a curse, so I have to be careful around him when I'm dry."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Twilight. I'm sure your parents are watching over you right now," Link said as he pulled me in to hug me.

"Thank you, Link. What will you do now that you have the Zora's Sapphire?" I asked, still in his arms.

"I must meet Princess Zelda in the Temple of Time. Then we can defeat Ganondorf," he stated.

"Promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Please come back once you have saved the land," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss his cheek.


	5. Chapter 4: Seven Years Later

Chapter 4: Seven Years Later

Time was not my friend. I waited impatiently for Link's return to Zora's Domain and I took daily adventures out to Hyrule Field against father's orders. Eventually I came across a wild stallion in need of a home. He was just a colt at the time, so it didn't take long for me to tame him. He only relied on me and me alone and would come the instant I played the Zora's Lullaby on my ocarina.

"I don't see why you're trying so hard to bring Link back, Twilight. It's obvious to me that when he obtained the Sapphire he was gone for good," Ruto told me one night when I came home late from training the colt.

"I'm not giving up hope on him, Ruto! He saved our people, and for that I want to thank him properly." I replied to her annoyed tone.

"Look all I'm saying is-"

"I'd really appreciate it if you would just tell me the truth. I know your hiding something and the cold winter air coming from home is more than enough proof," I explained.

"Father's become frozen. There's a spell that has been casted on both Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia."

I sat on the colt staring at Ruto with awe. She asked me to take her to Lake Hylia through Hyrule field as fast at the horse could take us. When we arrived at the lake, there was hardly any water left in it. Ruto entered the forbidden Water Temple that night and I haven't seen or heard from her since.

I have since spent most of my days in my Hylian form. I didn't have the guts to return home and see father frozen and lifeless. I traveled back and forth between the ruins of Castle Town and Kakariko Village gathering any items that were left behind in the scurry to escape Ganondorf's powers. I was the only one brave enough to venture into the remains anymore and it was the only thing that could keep my mind off Link for the seven long years that laid in front of my eyes.

On the night of the seventh year mark of the disaster, my dreams were invaded by something. I saw an older man dressed in yellow and orange robs and the lines on his face clearly marked his old age. What I couldn't stop staring at was who this man was standing in front of.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep, Twilight Daughter of Azeaila."

"How do you know who I am?"

"My name is Raru, and I am the Sage of Light. You are standing in the Temple of Light at this moment, but you know this place as the Temple of Time."

"How do you know my mother? She's been dead for almost-"

"Twenty years. I have been watching you for quite some time now and I know that you lost your only parent. However you did gain a sister when King Zora took you, but that is beside the point. You have a big adventure on your shoulders now."

I couldn't help but sigh and think that my big adventure was going to be protecting the people of Kakariko, but he broke my concentration by introducing me to someone I've been waiting to see for seven years.

"Dawn has not yet approached and it will be that was for a few more hours. When dawn breaks he will awaken not knowing what has happened to the Land of Hyrule. Meet him in the Forest Temple that has been hidden within the Lost Wood of the Kokiri Forrest. I wish for you to aid him in his quest to save the land. Will you accept this quest?"

"I will do anything to protect the land that I love, and I will do anything for the man who saved me." I said and bowed to Raru in respect.

"I see the two of you have already been acquainted. You will be a great help to him, Twilight."

I turned to see the man standing in the middle of a Triforce. Before I left, I walked over and held his face in my hands.

"Promise me you won't keep me waiting...Link."

I was back in the house I was staying at after my visit. _Did that all really just happen? Or was it all...just a dream?_ I thought, but when I looked beside me and found equipment that I've never seen before in my life I knew it wasn't just a dream. A sword that had been sharpened to the point was protected by a sheath that was painted with dark blue and gold. Next to the sword was a common Hylian shield along with a bow and arrows. I got up and looked outside and noticed at was only about 1:30 in the morning. I had a few hours before dawn approached and before he would awaken after seven years. I got up from the bed and prepared myself for my adventure. I washed my long silvery grey hair and brushed it before I left. I slipped into my navy tunic and strapped a belt onto it to attempt to keep it in place. I then took the sword and shield and carefully strapped them against my back. I was prepared for the new equipment to be heavy, but to my surprise it was almost as light as a feather. I didn't realize that next to the arrows was a Horse saddle and bridle. I didn't know how well my horse would do with the bridle, so I decided to leave that here and take the saddle. As much as I loved riding the horse bare-back, the pain took its toll on both of us after. Before I left the house, I was stopped with a gentle hand on my shoulder. It was Anju, the women who allowed me to stay the night.

"Something for you travels, Twilight." She handed me a sack with food carefully stashed away. There was enough for both me and my horse

"Anju..."  
>"No arguments! You'll take this food and come back when you run out, promise?" She looked into my eyes hoping she could change my mind.<p>

"I promise I'll be back someday." And I exited the warm house.

The village was silent, and the night was cold. There weren't any stables within the village, but I knew which horse was mine when I left the village. There he waited, his head bent down eating a nearby patch of grass. As I came closer he lifted his head and trotted straight towards me. He noticed the saddle that I was carrying in my hands. I was terrified of his reaction and waited in anticipation for his response. To my surprise, he loved the saddle and was eager for me to strap it on him. The blue material was a perfect contrast to his sleek black fur.

"The sun will be rising soon my friend. You ready for an exciting adventure?"

He shook his head up and down with excitement and as if on cue, the sky began to glow brighter.

"We better get going then...before the sun gets too high and I miss my change to see him again," I said as I mounted my horse with ease thanks to the newly gifted saddle. "Ride to Kokiri Forest. Ride into the Dawn, Midnight!" I shouted as he reared up and bolted away from the village, galloping at an amazing speed.

_After seven long years of wondering what happened to you, I will finally be graced by your presence again. Not only will I help you in the adventure, but you might be able to help Ruto and the rest of the Zora's. Soon...I will see you again..._

By the time Midnight had taken me to my destination, the sun was high in the sky. I just hoped that I hadn't missed my chance to see Link again. I dismounted Midnight and placed him by a tree. He grew restless as I started to walk away.

"Easy, Midnight...I promise you I won't be gone long. I'm to wait for a friend in the Forest Temple and assist him in this quest. You will also be a big aid in this too, my friend," I said in a hushed gentle tone. He settled down and I left him grazing on a patch of green grass. Before I left, I pulled an apple and a few carrots out of the bag Anju gave me and left them by the tree for Midnight to eat if he wanted. I then grabbed my bow and arrows from the saddle and ventured into the forest.

The Kokiri's were nowhere to be found, but it didn't take me long to figure out why. There were monsters everywhere! I fought off a few Deku Baba's, and couple of Octorocks, and a handful of Deku Scrubs. The tiny village wasn't safe though. As soon as one was killed, another one took its place. I was busy fending off a Deku Baba when something came out of the shadows and threw a rock at something behind me. Another Deku Baba had sprouted and was aimed to take my head clean off.

"This way, Miss! We'll protect you!" Someone shouted from the shadows.

I didn't hesitate. I killed the two Deku Baba's and raced towards the shadows. I followed a figure into a small tree dwelling that was across from their tiny shop. The door slammed shut behind me, and the house was dark. Lights came on quickly though and I could see the one who had helped me.

"Thank you for your help." I said while I caught my breath.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name it Twilight, Daughter of Azeaila. Who might you be?"

"I'm Mido! Boss of the Kokiri! I think...Sorry. All these monsters have messed with my duties lately that even I don't know what I am anymore." He solemnly explained.

"Sure you do. You are a Kokiri, a race known to stay children forever, but know their way around the Lost Woods. At least that's what I've always read and heard."

"You wish to travel into the Lost Woods?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm supposed to meet an old friend of mine in the Forest Temple. I can't get through the woods unless I have a little help. Please Mido...could you help me with this task?"

"I don't know...I promised someone that I wouldn't let anyone near the Forest Temple unless they were friends with her."

"Did she say anything about a friend of a friend needing help?"

Mido sat puzzled and thought over my request carefully. I waited for his answer, but when I got a strong feeling that I wasn't going to get an answer I slowly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Thank you for you hospitality, Mido...but if you can't help me, then I'll go in alone and find my way," I said with my hand on the door.

"Wait!"

I hesitated, waiting for him to speak.

"I will show you the way, if you promise me one thing in return," Mido said looking directly into my eyes.

I waited for his request, and I walked away from the door.

"If you see my friend in your journey, could you please tell him to come home? You see...It's been seven years today that he left the Forest to go off on a big adventure and he hasn't returned. I miss him and I said some pretty awful things to him that I wish I could apologize for."

"What is your friend's name, Mido," I asked.

"Link."

So I had finally found where Link had grown up and now his friend was leading me to the Forest Temple to finally see his face for the first time in years. The woods were confusing, but it was nothing that Mido couldn't handle. He knew this place like the back of his hand. When we arrived at the entrance, there was a gate blocking my way. I told Mido to leave and guard the entrance a few feet back while I made my way to the entrance of the actual temple. I had to fight a few Wolfos to unlock the Iron Gate, then in the ivy maze I had a outwit Moblin's. It wasn't too long before I found myself standing in front of an old stone staircase that should lead to the temple.

_Are you here to help the Forest?_ I heard a voice ask.

"I came here to assist a friend who I have not seen in a very long time. Seven years to be exact. I was told to wait for him inside the Forest Temple." I replied.

_You must be waiting for Link. I too am waiting for his assistance. The Kokiri Forest in in danger as I'm sure you've noticed. My name is Saria and Link is my best friend. I knew something was special about him from the moment we meet. When Link left the forest to go off on an adventure given to him by the Great Deku Tree, we all thought he would be back as soon as he finished. _Saria explained. Her sadness was plain and clear in her voice.

"He saved my family seven years ago from the powers of Ganondorf, but unfortunately his power grew stronger over the years and now he is impossible to stop without the Sword of Power. You see, I'm no ordinary Hylian...and I was never normal to begin with," I explained to her.

_Are you Twilight, Daughter of Azeaila? Adopted Daughter of King Zora? _ She questioned.

"I am."

_I have heard many things about you and I know I can trust you. With you and Link helping, we should be able to save the Forest and protect it from any other dangers. Allow me to assist you in getting up the stairs and into the Temple._ With that said something lifted me up and pulled me into the entrance.

Once inside the temple, I was attacked by Wolfos. I wasn't the slightest prepared for their attack, so I ran to a wall covered in thick ivy that was perfect for climbing. I climbed as fast as I could and I was glad for once in my life that I was faster than the Wolfos. The monsters circled the tree I climbed into waiting for me to lose my grip and fall into their hungry mouths. Something caught my eye in the tree next to me. I was sure to be careful with my footing and I jumped from one branch to the other. Once I was safely in the other tree I saw what the object was. It was a small silver key that would easily fit into any lock. I looked down and sure enough the front door of the temple was locked. I wasn't sure if that was Saria's doing or Ganondorf's. Either way I had to get down and unlock that door. The Wolfos heard something outside the entrance and froze for an instant, but crawled back into the bushes and waited for their prey to arrive. I watched the entrance carefully waiting, and after seven years of waiting I finally saw him again.

"Raru told us the first sage we should try and free would be in this temple. So why are we hesitating?! Let's get going!" The annoying blue fairy screamed.

"Navi, don't be so loud! You might-"

"Look Out!" I shouted, but it was too late. The Wolfos howled as they laid their eyes on their new prey. He struggled against both of the monsters. I braced myself for a really bad landing on my part, but he needed my help. Standing back to back with our swords and shields raised we fought against them with ease. Once they had been defeated, the Wolfos burst into flames and vanished from sight.

"Thanks for your help, Miss." He said while we caught our breaths.

"Anything for a friend," I replied.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No surprise you've forgotten me after seven year of sleep, but I do remember telling you about this condition I've had since birth." I stated. He still looked at me totally confused and waiting for an answer.

"Link...It's Me...Twilight."


End file.
